Un aniversario para nunca olvidar
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: Aqui Esme y Carlisle logran celebrar el aniversario numero cien en sus vidas. Esme le prepara una sorpresa a Carlisle; si quieres saber mas lee la historia.
1. Parte I

_**Todos los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, Autora del Best Seller "Twilight", y la historia aqui escrita fue invension mia, cualquier personaje fuera de ella o siendo de otro libro Es mio.**_

* * *

Un aniversario para nunca olvidar… Parte 1

**Esme POV**

Era una noche estrellada, como pocas en Forks, era mi aniversario número 100 y debia preparar una gran sorpresa, Carlisle y yo casi siempre la pasabamos en la isla; alejados de todo y de todos; pero este año ya estaba Renesmee con nosotros y no queria estar muy lejos de casa, Carlisle habia tratado de sacarme un poco de la sorpresa que aun no tenia preparada, jamas lo habia visto de esa manera. Faltaba un dia para la gran fecha; Alice habia tratado de ayudarme y yo me negué, jajaja hay mi pequeña Alice, Edward trato de persuadirme para saber que darle o que preparar, pero tambien me negué, Emm & Rose no se preocuparon mucho y Jasper siempre trato de mantenerme en calma; - los nervios me carcomían cada que pensaba en aquello -; pense en ir al bosque y hacer un campamento el y yo solos, como hace mucho no disfrutabamos, pero la idea se difumino al ver el tierno rostro de mi Alice asquedo por ruidos provenientes del bosque, y tambien se disipo al ver la cara de Edward al escuchar la vision de Alice; ambos tenian razon, por un lado Renesmee ya estaba aquí y no podiamos pervertirla aun siendo tan pequeña, asi que continue pensando y hasta que llego una gran idea a mi mente, nos iriamos a Ontario.

Compre una casa, y la mande arreglar unas cuantas horas antes de partir a Canada. Queria sorprender a Carlisle en el hospital, asi que hize nuestras maletas con la ayuda de Alice y parti hacia donde mi marido.

**Carlisle POV**

Ahora mi Esme era la encargada de preparar nuestro aniversario, aun me tenia en duda y la verdad no la culpo, yo siempre la tenia asi. Esme –suspire- mi Esme, ya son cien años a su lado, a donde iriamos, porque me tendra con la duda. Bueno lo que sea que se traiga entre manos pronto lo sabre… Ese dia estuvo algo abrumador, no salia de una cirugía cuando ya entraba a la otra, jajaja es de esas veces que le doy gracias al cielo ser un vampiro.

Iba de salida del hospital cuando la vi, justo en la sala de espera con dos maletas, sentada con una cara de nerviosismo; raro en ella; aunque sin perder su hermosura. Al verme se levanto y con un rostro de alegria mezclada con nerviosismo se espero a que yo llegara con ella.

¿Estas listo amor?- dijo mi Esme después de besarme, con la misma ternura de siempre-nos vamos en cuanto tu digas, Jasper ya se llevo tu auto y un taxi nos espera, cielo- recito en mi odio con una voz angelical, aun mas dulce que la de Alice y Rose.

Mi niña aun falta – le dije Esme puso una cara de tristeza, supongo que pensó que yo no queria ir; pero moria de ganas de saber que pasaba por su pequeña y hermosa cabeza. Tome las maletas y camine al taxi.

Carlisle, cielo, si no quieres no vamos – dijo en un suspiro.

Esme – puse mi dedo indice debajo de su menton- mi niña, mi cielo, mi luz y mi todo – acerque mi cara a la suya – te amo y ya no soporto las ganas de estar contigo y disfrutar de cien años a tu lado, Mi Esme – dije antes de besarla.

* * *

**Espero les guste la historia. Mañana actualizo. Dejen sus Reviews..!! un beso a todos.. ;D se Les qiere...**


	2. Parte II

**_Como ya lo saben los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, autora del Best Seller "Twilight" & El resto de la saga. Cualquier personaje fuera de cualquier otro libro son de mi propiedad...c(=_**

* * *

**Un aniversario para nunca olvidar ~ Parte 2 ~**

**Esme POV**

Llegando al hospital, me encontre con Margaret, una de las enfermeras principales de Carlisle, me dijo que él aun se encotraba en cirugia y que acababa de comenzar, que si era gustosa de volver en un rato o de esperarlo; decidi esperarlo, fui por un café, -las apariencias ante todo- pense en el momento y me sente en la sala de espera del hospital. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y Carlisle se dirgia a casa, después de un arduo dia de trabajo, pero era ya mi necesidad de estar junto a él que logre que Jasper se llevase el auto de Carlisle y mandaran un taxi del aeropuerto al hospital.

Me levante al verlo venir, -los modales de mi epoca siempre estarian conmigo-, Carlisle tenia una cara de cansancio y dude de que si era el mejor momento para salir fuera de Forks, aunque un vampiro no se canse fisicamente el cansancio mental siempre estaria presente. Pasaban ya de las 12:00 am y Margaret me habia comentado que tuvo alrededor de unas tres o cuatro cirugias el dia de hoy.

Cuando Carlisle llego a mi, lo bese y abraze de una manera un poco inapropiada para el sitio donde nos encontrabamos.

¿Estas listo amor?- dije después de besarlo-nos vamos en cuanto tu digas, Jasper ya se llevo tu auto y un taxi nos espera, cielo- .

Mi niña aun falta – dijo Carlisle en un tono que me hizo dudar aun mas de que si era el momento adecuado para salir de viaje.

Carlisle, cielo, si no quieres no vamos – suspire un poco desanimada

Esme – puso su dedo indice debajo de mi menton- mi niña, mi cielo, mi luz y mi todo – acercó su cara a la mía y me dijo – te amo y ya no soporto las ganas de estar contigo y disfrutar de cien años a tu lado, Mi Esme – dijo antes de besarme tratando de disimular un poco, tenia las ganas de besarle aun mas tiempo pero no se pudo. Él tomo las maletas y las acarreo al taxi.

Fuera del taxi volvio a besarme. Subimos abrazados, Carlisle jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

**Carlisle POV**

La verdad no tenia idea de porque Esme estaba tan nerviosa y desanimada el dia de hoy, ¿qué no era un gran motivo cumplir 100 años de casados que no se supone que deberia de estar brincando como lo haria Alice? Esme en definitiva hoy tenia un humor que jamas habia visto.

Subimos al taxi, abrazandonos como siempre. Esme se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo juagaba con sus hermosos cabellos color caramelo. Ni el tiempo habia cambiado sus hermosas facciones, su bellisimo tono de cabello, su preciosas actitudes y maneras de manifestarse. Llegamos al aeropuerto y yo hize como si despertara a Esme.

-Princesa- masculle en un murmullo- ya estamos en el aeropuerto- Esme parpadeo y me enseño una gran sonrisa pillina.

-¿Ya llegamos cielo?- me pregunto en un murmullo- Te amo, cielo – me dijo al oido y después beso mi mellija. Bajamos del taxi, mientras el taxista nos daba nuestras maletas Esme se adelanto a comprar los boletos, dado a que no queria que yo me enterara de adonde nos iriamos de luna de miel,

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews..!! se les quiere...c(= uds hacen qe m guste escribir...sigan dandome sus opiniones acerca del Fic, buenas o malas se les agradece. Mañana les pongo la continuacion. Un beso a todos & 2 a los fans de Twilight....;) **


	3. Parte III

**_Los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, autora del Best Seller "Twilight" y de toda su saga. Cualquier personaje fuera de algun otro libro son propiedad mia._**

* * *

**Esme POV**

Me senti mal al no dejar que Carlisle tomase un respiro después del trabajo, asi que me hice la dormida en sus brazos en lo que llegábamos al aeropuerto. Al llegar Carlisle "me desperto" y mientras el taxista bajaba nuestras maletas yo fui a recoger los boletos con una de las azafatas. Viajariamos en vuelo privado hasta Ontario. La verdad habia preparado varias sorpresas, entre ellas la gran cuenta de la tarjeta de credito, no sabia si Carlisle se fuese a enojar dado a que tambien compre el avion en el que viajaríamos, en Ontario le esperaba un auto nuevo y la casa.

Cuando regrese con Carlisle le di unos boletos en broma que decian que viajaremos a las Filipinas pero de alguna manera el se dio cuenta de eso y puso sus ojos en blanco. Estaba impaciente por saber a donde iriamos.

-Vamos cielo, que el avion saldra sin nosotros- le dije a Carlisle, después le bese la mejilla y caminamos hasta la salida al aeropuerto. Antes de subir al avion Carlisle me beso de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, de una manera impaciente y apasionada, muy apasionada. Subimos al avion tomados de las manos, y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

-¿Amor?- me pregunto Carlisle-¿acaso somos los unicos pasajeros en este vuelo?-

- Algo a si, Carlisle- dije con una pequeña risa escondida, Carlisle volteo a verme un tanto extrañado, y confuso – Escucha cielo- le dije a Carlisle en un tono un tanto pillo. Una voz, me parecio que era la del piloto.

-Aerolineas Independence presenta el primer vuelo del Carlisle I – dijo la voz de mando.

**Carlisle POV **

Esme se comporto muy misteriosa el dia de hoy. Diferente. Antes de tomar el avion preferi darle un gran beso, trate de relajarla y parecio funcionar, se vio mas relajada y segura de si. Mi Esme tan hermosa como siempre, ¿A dónde me llevaria? Vi el avion vacio, solo se encontraban el piloto y el copiloto.

-¿amor?- le pregunte a Esme, la verdad todo se me hacia muy extraño. Primero me engañaba con los boletos a las Filipinas y ahora un avion solo.-¿acaso somos los unicos pasajeros en este vuelo?- termine mi pregunta.

-Algo a si, Carlisle- me contesto Esme con una risa disimulada, la voltie a ver un poco extrañado y confundido –Escucha cielo – me dijo Esme con un tono muy pillo.

Una voz hablo de la cabina de mando, la verdad no se me hizo muy fuera de tono, dado a que siempre hablaban desde allí antes de partir.

-Aerolineas Independence presenta el primer vuelo del Carlisle I – dijo la voz de mando.

¡Wow! Me quede anonadado.

* * *

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere. Los buenos & los malos son aceptados. Se que los capitulos han sido cortos y que quieren mas, pero, debido a mi tiempo no se puedo hacerlos muy largos, espero entiendan. ;D . Los quiero y sigan al pendiente de mis fics... pienso subir tambien poemas. Espero tambien los lean c(=. Un beso a todos mis lectores y a todas mis lectoras... & 2 a Los F A N S d Twilight's Saga**


	4. Parte IV

**_Los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, autora del Best Seller "Twilight" y de toda su saga. Cualquier personaje fuera de algun otro libro son propiedad mia_**

_

* * *

_

**Carlisle POV**

Wow me quede anonadado.

¿Esme me compro un avion?, mi esposa la mas tierna de todas; la verdad no sabia que decir o que hacer, Esme en realidad me habia sorprendido, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se le ocurrio la idea de comprar un avion. En realidad no saliamos mucho de viaje, mi trabajo y los planes de los chicos impedian las salidas. Cada vez que abria la boca; las palabras no salian, simplemente se quedaban en mi garganta. La verdad era algo difícil.

Amor,-dije en un tono apenas audible para los oidos humanos- mil gracias princesa de verdad, no tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mi.

Carlisle,cielo- me respondio en una voz suave y profunda; no olvidemos un tanto seductora- todo esto lo hice porque eres el mejor esposo.- después de concluir con eso, Esme me beso con un poco de urgencia y pasion, claro, sin olvidar su gran pero gran entusiasmo.

No supe que hacer, como contestar, simplemente me deje llevar; para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba encima de mi esposa; fue raro en ella que no quisiera detener ese momento. Paré unos minutos, Esme parecio confundida pero ella tambien espero y recapacito un poco y antes de que ella pudiese reincorporarse en su asiento volvi a acomodarme sobre ella, en ese momento mis instintos mas carnales me dominaban, tenia a mi esposa alli, sin poner algun limite, y mi cuerpo clamaba por un poco de ella.

**Esme POV**

Carlisle parecia mas que sorprendido, me dio un poco de risa que obviamente me trague por respeto a él. Cuando al fin pude escuchar una palabra proferida de la boca de mi marido preste mi maxima atención a ellas; la verdad no sabia que hacer tenia tantas ganas de besarlo y cuando al fin me iba a atrever a hacerlo Carlisle comenzo a hablar.

Amor,-dijo en un tono apenas audible para los oidos humanos- mil gracias princesa de verdad, no tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mi.

Carlisle,cielo- le respondi en una voz suave y profunda; trate de hacerla un tanto seductora- todo esto lo hice porque eres el mejor esposo.- después de concluir con eso, lo bese con un poco de urgencia y pasion, claro, sin olvidar mi gran entusiasmo.

Carlisle parecio darse cuenta de que cuando el recobro su conciencia ya se encontraba arriba de mi, la verdad no quise terminar con el momento, nos encontrabamos solos, con ganas y debo mencionar muchas ganas de sentirnos como uno solo; teniamos derecho ¿no?.

Trate de reincorporarme en mi asiento, pero, Carlisle volvio a abalanzarse sobre mi; no me moleste en lo absoluto, teniamos ya un tiempo de no estar juntos y sentirnos una pareja, Carlisle habia tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital, y habia tomado el turno nocturno, asi que queria estar con él, queria sentirlo mio y queria que me sintiera, queria que se diera cuenta de que aquí estaba, me encontraba a su lado y jamas me apartaria de él.

- Carlisle amor- dije hablando un poco entrecortadamente- Te Amo- fueron las unicas palabras que pude proferir en ese momento, Carlisle solo se mantuvo callado y me guiño un ojo.

* * *

**_Se qe es peqeño prO sOn las 2am asi qe nuu piidan muxO..!! djen sus reviews ^^ un besO xaO..!!_**


	5. Parte V

**_Los personajes aqui utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, cualquier otro utilizado fuera de cualquier libro es de mi invension._**

* * *

**Esme POV**

-Te amo- las unicas palabras que pude proferir en ese momento, no deje que mi esposo me diera una respuesta o por lo menos que el tambien me dedicara un "Te Amo" simplemente volvi a besarlo, de manera conciente o inconciente fui quitandole su camisa, desabotonando uno a uno sus botones; mientras Carlisle seguia besandome de una manera que desde hace ya bastante tiempo no probaba, ese beso que quemaba pero jamas me lastimo. Estabamos ya acosotados sobre los asientos del avion,-me supongo faltaba poco para aterrizar en Ontario- pero aun asi no me importo el tiempo que teniamos yo queria estar con él en ese momento, me encontraba ya bastante entrada en el asunto al igual que Carlisle.

-Quiero hacer el amor, Carlisle- dije sin darme cuenta de aquellas palabras, las susurre en su oido, y después continue besandole su pecho desnudo ya. Wow me estaba comportando de una manera ya bastante rapida. – Quiero volver a ser tuya amor, quiero que me hagas tuya- dije antes de besarle.

Esme- dijo mientras bajaba mi vestido, abrio la boca pero ni pio dijo. Así que me apresure a besarlo. Yo estaba ya casi sin prenda alguna, solo quedaba en interiores.

Dime amor…- dije a Carlisle hablando entre nuestros labios, Carlisle no dijo nada y recorrio mi abdomen a besos. Subio a mis labios mientras yo lo besaba con tal pasion y dulzura: él se desprendia de su pantalón. Acarisiaba una y otra vez su cuerpo. No importaba ya si nos veian o si no lo hacian. Carlisle comenzo a soltar del boche de mi sosten y a besar mi cuerpo al desnudo. Han pasado 100 años y aun sigo sintiendo nervios al estar de esa manera con él.

**Carlisle POV**

-Te amo- decia Esme. Trate de responderle, pero, tanto ella como yo sentia la necesidad de estar juntos. Simplemente la besaba, experimentaba nuevas sensaciones y mejoraba las anteriores, Esme siempre nueva, la verdad jamas pense que estariamos apunto de hacer el amor en un avion.

Cuando trataba de rescatar un poco de moral de mi cerebro, ella siempre la borraba y como decirle no a los labios de Esme y como negarme a estar cerca de su cuerpo, tocarlo, besarlo sentirlo.

-Quiero hacer el amor Carlisle- me susurraba al oido antes de que dijera mi respuesta continuaba persuadiendome, me besaba hastha el mas profundo rincon en todo mi ser… Esme no paraba de besarme, me encontraba ya solo en mis pantalones, ¿Cómo logro deshacerse de la camiza tan rapido? Jamas habia pasado algo asi,

-Quiero volver a ser tuya amor, quiero que me hagas tuya- dijo hablando my pero muy atrevida, una voz que solo habia escuchado cuando ella me extrañaba y no de cualquier manera si no de una manera mas intima. Como decirle no a esa voz. Me deshice de toda su ropa, dejandola solamente en interiores, valla me encanta verla asi, la bese hasta donde me parecio prudente, obviamente estabamos en un avion. Desabroche su sosten y no pude evitar acarisiar sus senos, su abdomen, y bajando desde sus labios hasta su ombligo besando cada parte de su ser, tan perfecto, tan delicado ( claro obviamente ya no lo era pero aun asi lo parecia ), sabia que este era nuestro momento, me quite el pantalón y ambos quedamos casi desnudos; no pude evitar besarle una vez y otra y otra, no pude luchar contra mis instintos de acariciarle.

* * *

**Como vieron es un capitulo un poco mas explisito, si no les gusto dejen sus Reviews.. y lo cambio espero el de mañana tampoco les moleste..;D se les quiere graxias x leer stO qe qomenzo qomO aLgo para prdr time..xD hahaha nos vemos luegO, un besO..(K)**


End file.
